1. Field of the Technology
The present technology relates to a game apparatus having a general-purpose remote control function, and more particularly to a game apparatus having a general-purpose remote control function, which is capable of remotely controlling a remote-controllable device for general purposes.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, an exemplary technology for an apparatus having a general-purpose remote control function is disclosed in patent document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2-198299). Patent document 1 discloses a remote control transmitter capable of remotely controlling different types of devices produced by different manufacturers. This remote control transmitter reads, from a memory which stores data on the different types of devices produced by different manufacturers, data on a specific type of device, and thus remotely controls the device.
The remote control transmitter disclosed in patent document 1 merely has a function of remotely controlling the different types of devices produced by different manufacturers. Such a remote control transmitter is not usable for a game apparatus, in which means for transmitting data for remote control is also used for other purposes. Therefore, in order to control a remote-controllable device while a game is being played, the player needs to leave his/her hand or the like from the input device for the game, and picks up a remote control transmitter for the device. This is very inefficient.